


the most beautiful thing

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslashficlets Sappho Prompt Table Challenge [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Domestic, Engaged Couple, F/F, Love, Post-Iron Man 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 05:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5079811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though it couldn’t be tortured out of her, Natasha secretly enjoyed the fact that she even <i>had</i> a routine. Something so simple. </p><p>Who would’ve thought?</p>
            </blockquote>





	the most beautiful thing

**Author's Note:**

> For the Femslashficlet's Sappho Drabble Cycle prompt #2: [Some men say an army of horse](http://fsf-mod.dreamwidth.org/620.html). Title is also from the poem.

“Nat, is my black clutch on the hall table? The Lagerfeld one?” Pepper’s voice filters out from the bedroom, snapping Natasha back to attention.

She’s waiting in the entryway of Pepper’s penthouse apartment. It’s a nice place, if a bit impersonal, but that never bothered Natasha either way. She sure as hell likes it more than Stark Tower or their place in LA. She’s especially fond of the camel-colored cashmere chaise lounge in the foyer, the fabric like clouds against her bare legs. “Yeah, it’s out here. Want me to grab your phone?”

“Yes, please,” Pepper says.

Natasha eases herself off the butter-smooth chaise and heads to the kitchen where Pepper’s iPhone and tablet are both on the charging port. She slides the smartphone into Pepper’s clutch and the tablet into her own larger purse. After taking Pepper to charity events and galas for the past six months, she’s got the routine down pat.

(And even though it couldn’t be tortured out of her, she secretly enjoyed the fact that she even _had_ a routine. Something so simple. Who would’ve thought?)

This event isn’t one particularly close to either of their hearts. It’s for some sort of experimental research Tony is invested in, a field full of people who shell cash out for science they know nothing about, but Pepper promised him, and Natasha never sends her to these things alone anymore. Natasha has at least six items on her person that could kill a man without spilling blood, and that’s not even mentioning the gun strapped beneath the careful frill of her navy peplum skirt or the blade in the tip of her left platform wedge. She’s not Pepper’s bodyguard (Pepper has one of those). She’s not even _trying_ to protect Pepper, even though she ends up doing it anyways without thinking.

Tonight, she’s just Pepper’s fiancée. _Just_. The world really doesn’t do it justice. Tonight, she’s happy to wear a ring on her finger and a subtle smile on her face, to keep a hand on the small of Pepper’s back.

“Ready?” Pepper appears around the corner, still fastening a sapphire earring to her ear and wiggling a silver stiletto onto her foot. She’d had a long week—it was the time of year when holiday bonuses were going out, and even though money wasn’t an issue, it was still a huge task to undertake—and Pepper was just getting over a cold, made worse by the Extremis that still lingered in her blood. Her eyes were a bit tired, her cheeks flushed. She’d just gotten a French manicure.

And there was a diamond on her finger. Natasha’s diamond.

“Nat? Babe?” Pepper glances up, taking her clutch from Natasha’s hand. She smiles, that dimpled smirk that always means a joke is coming. “You can’t be bored with me _yet_.”

“Never,” Natasha murmurs, sliding an arm around Pepper’s waist, pulling her in for a kiss. She doesn’t care that Pepper’s lipstick is carefully applied; she has never cared less about anything.

It’s Friday night. Natasha is going to a charity event with Pepper Potts. She’ll talk to people she doesn’t respect, about things she doesn’t concern herself with. She’ll smile. She’ll shake hands. She’ll worry about everything.

But somehow, when Pepper smiles into their kiss, she just doesn’t care.


End file.
